Daffy's weekend on the lake
by nobody impotant
Summary: Daffy buys 2 tickets from Yosemite sam for a weekend in a cabin on crystal lake for his annivarcery with Tina, only to find out it is inhabbited by the hockey faced killer Jason Voorhees. contains killing witch is why it gets an M rating. Owe and other charectors may come in from the Looney Tunes and other horror movies. Please read and review can be positive or negative.
1. Chapter 1

Daffy's weekend on the lake.

A/N: This is just an idea that popped in my head a few seconds ago. Hate it or Love it witch ever you want this is defiantly not a very well thought out story, but it is a cross between The Looney Tunes Show and Friday the 13th, so here it is.

On a black Highway in the middle of the night Daffy Duck's parade float is seen by an unknown figure hiding in the bushes. While inside the float Daffy is talking to his girlfriend Tina about how she are going to have the weekend of her life, as she looks at scepticly

Tina: So, Daffy how was it you got us these 2 tickets to a romantic cabin out by the lake, again?

Daffy: Simple my love, my neighbor Sam just got the deed to this cabin from an old enemy of his that wanted to apologies for trying to kill him and since Sam was broke, He decided to make some money selling tickets to the place and I knew our anniversary was coming up, so I used Bugs' check book to buy us a couple.

Before Tina could respond, a man stepped into the road waving his hands yelling, help! , causing the parade float to swerve and drive into a ditch. as they recovered, Daffy and Tina got out to see what was happening.

Daffy: Nooo! My beautiful parade float. Why!? Whyyyy!?

As Daffy mourned his parade float, Tina looked for whoever it was that ran into the road, but found no one and then she looked into the bushes to see what looked like another man walking away, but this man was far too large to be the same man that ran into the road, but before she could think more on this she felt a tug on her arm. She jumped, only to see Daffy who looked like he was about to break down and cry. Daffy spoke up in a whimpering voice and said.

Daffy: Tina the parade floats (sobb) dead we're stranded out here and I'm not getting a signal and…

He started to panic till Tina calmed him down and said.

Tina: Daffy relax; the cabin should be just down the road now. We can just wait there for tonight and go for help in the morning.

Daffy: Right, I knew that, I was ah... Just was trying to see if you knew. You know I can't have you slowing me down.

Tina: Yeah right.

She said, sarcasticly at his remark.

They started to walk down the street as we cut to the woods to see Elmer Fudd being watched from the distance as he stood by his camp fire, knife in on his belt, shot gun at his side and rifle and ammo in his tent.

Elmer: It was a gweat idea to buy this ticket from that wittle cowboy, now after I'm done hunting wabbits I can welax at my own cabin by the wake.

As a figure from the woods start to walk towards the hunter, we hear the Friday the 13th theme play. Elmer notices the figure and says.

Elmer: Who awe you?

The figure moves into the camp fire to reveal a face covered by a hockey mask, he then pulls out a machete and continues to slowly make his way to the hunter.

Elmer: Stay back I'm wawning you. I'll shoot.

The man doesn't respond and keeps walking. Elmer fires both barrels knocking the man to the ground. Thinking it is safe Elmer walks up to him and pokes him with his gun. Just then, Jason slashes his legs (not enough to cut them off but deep enough to make him fall down). Elmer craws to the log he was sitting on as Jason gets back up. Elmer tries to reload, but remembers all his ammo is in the tent, he tries to cralw to the tent, but Jason kicks him to his back then pins him down under his foot. Elmer begs for his life to no success and then in a last ditch effort pulls out his knife and starts stabbing his attacker's leg. The knife doesn't seem to even hurt him, as he lefts up his machete to finish the hunter off. Elmer pleads for his life one last time only to be coldly silenced by a strike in the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Daffy's weekend at the lake Ch2

A/N: Ok this is chapter 2. In the first chapter Tina and Daffy were walking to the cabin, after Daffy's parade float crashed, meanwhile Elmer Fudd was the first Looney Tune to meet Jason and it did not end well, to say the least. Now in this chapter we introduce the camp itself and with that in mind I will start this off. Remember to Read and Review please. P.S. If anyone is unhappy with me killing off Elmer so early in the story or in general, I'm sorry.

While Daffy and Tina continued to walk to the cabins they past an odd sign, that read Camp Crystal Lake, but with the Crystal Lake part crossed off in red paint and with the word blood painted under it. This caused Tina to start to think of an old ghost story she heard.

Tina: Hey Daffy, does something about the name Crystal Lake sound familiar to you?

Daffy: How should I know? There's probably a million Crystal Lakes in the world!

Tina: Daffy, remember that old ghost story about, this guy named Jason who supposed to haunt someplace called Crystal Lake.

Daffy: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I heard that somewhere, just another ghost story.

Tina: I don't know, they don't just paint blood over the name for nothing.

Daffy: Eh, probably some kids trying to mess with us. Don't think about it.

Tina sighed, and they kept walking in the direction of the camp. Meanwhile, back at home Bugs was getting was enjoying the fact that Daffy was away even more then he was when Lola walked in crying.

Lola: Bun Bun!

Bugs jumped up from the couch where he was enjoying the first bit of peace and quiet he had in months, and ran to see what was wrong.

Bugs: What's wrong Lola?

Lola: I had a really bad dream, and it was so awful and he said I had to go to this weird camp out in the woods and find some guy in a hockey mask and tell him something, then ….

Bugs gave a frustrated look, before rolling his eyes and saying.

Bugs: Alright, calm down calm down and tell me. What was the dream about?

Lola: Owe, Bugs it was awful. This really creepy guy with a funny looking hat, and tacky red and black sweater told me to come with him and I did and he took me into this scary building thingy with pipes and steam and it was hot and sweaty, then he cut me in the arm with his finger nails that were so long they looked like knives, and he said if I didn't take him to some place called crystal lake he was going to do bad things to my parent, my friends, you, then he said he would kill me!

Bugs stopped her there and told her.

Bugs: Calm down I'm here, it was all just a bad dream. None of it was real.

Lola returned to her normal tone and said.

Lola: Owe, I know that, or at least I thought I did till I found this funny looking cut on my arm. Which is really not appealing and now I'll have to cover it up and you know I'm not much for long sleeves and….

As she kept talking, Bugs just sat there speechless.

Meanwhile, Daffy and Tina, had just made it to the camp, where observed its abounded looking structures and over grown vegetation. Daffy then stated.

Daffy: Whelp, this was a rip off.

As, Tina gave him a certain look that summed up all of her thoughts. They were then both startled by a voice that sounded very familiar.

Porky: High guys. What are you 2 doing here?

Both: Porky?!

Daffy: What are we doing here, what the hell are you doing here?!

Porky: Owe, I've been having this recurring dream about this guy who keeps telling me to come here and…..

Daffy: Just get to the point!

Tina: Daffy!

Daffy: What?

Porky: Owe, well anyway your neighbor Sam was selling tickets to this place and I figured I needed a vacation, so here I am.


End file.
